


Мой парень - гей

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arwen's POV, F/M, Galadriel is blamed for everything), Gay boyfriend, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, Mocking, POV First Person, almost, that's all for laughing actually
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Удрученная внезапным открытием Арвен пытается систематизировать мысли на бумаге по совету Линдира.</p>
<p>Юмор, стёб, ничего серьезного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой парень - гей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву-2014

Здравствуйте, меня зовут Арвен и я дура. То есть я эльф, и вообще во всем бабушка виновата… Нет, лучше я начну сначала.

Здравствуйте, меня зовут Арвен, и мой парень — гей. Хотя папу больше волнует, что он смертный. Ну конечно, это же не его парень! Упс.

Кажется, с порядком не выходит.

Это мне Линдир посоветовал: систематизировать мысли на бумаге. Сказал, помогает сосредоточиться и увидеть картину целиком. Особенно если по пунктам. Но по пунктам — скучно. Я лучше в свободной форме.

Итак,мой парень. Арагорн, сын Араторна, надежда всего Средиземья, и прочая, и прочая. И приемный сын моего отца. Нет, лучше не спрашивайте. Нет, я не нянчила его с детства, упаси Эру. Я в то время жила у бабушки. Лет пятьдесят. А может, больше. Неважно. Так что познакомились мы, когда я вернулась. Ну, как познакомились… Иду я по березовой роще, никого не трогаю, задумалась о своем, о девичьем… Что четвертая тысяча пошла уже, а я то дома, то у бабушки, и никаких новых знакомств… И тут передо мной появляется человек и Лютиэнью называет. Познакомились, называется.

Потом оказалось, что он и есть этот Арагорн. Папа насторожился (он всегда настораживается, когда я случайно кого-то встречаю; поэтому я так часто к бабушке и езжу). О Эру, мальчику 20 лет, и он принял меня за Лютиэн. Какая любовь? Так, героиню из сказки встретил случайно. Правда, папа с Арагорном, видимо, были со мной не согласны, и Арагорн вскоре ушел из Имладриса. Становиться мужчиной. Нет, не так, как вы подумали. А как все дунаданы: ходить там и сям, кого-нибудь защищать, кого-нибудь побеждать. По мелочам всякое разное.

Я уже о нем и забыла. И опять к бабушке поехала. Дома папа уж очень страдал из-за того, что меня Арагорн встретил. Он, конечно, пытался виду не подавать, но я-то знаю. Я, конечно, папу очень люблю, но эта его меланхолия… И ведь не скажешь ему, мол, папа, спокойно, не нужен мне этот Арагорн. Он тогда еще больше разволнуется. Так что я опять к бабушке поехала.

А бабушка у меня вообще-то ведьма. Ну, в хорошем смысле. Правда, иногда и в плохом… Но это только для всяких нехороших существ! И что такое «личное пространство», она не имеет никакого понятия… Только входишь в ее лес, как тут же в голове: «Здравствуй, звездочка, давно не виделись». Ой, бабушка, не надо, по сравнению с вашим возрастом виделись мы почти вчера. И главное, не подумаешь же так, услышит… В общем, я так старалась не думать о личном пространстве, что не подумала, что стоит не думать и об Арагорне тоже. Хотя вроде и так не думала. Может, ей папа написал? Про тревоги свои. Хотя нет, папа предпочитает с бабушкой как можно меньше общаться. Я его в чем-то понимаю. У нее редкий талант выносить мозг, не сказав ни слова.Нет, вы не подумайте, я очень люблю бабушку, но с ней очень сложно. Ну очень.

Так, я опять отвлеклась. В общем, все было как обычно: бабушка с дедушкой меня встретили, расспросили и оставили в покое. То, что нужно. Я с собой вышивку взяла, по вечерам кто-нибудь из менестрелей обязательно пел, скучно не было. А потом одним прекрасным (условно прекрасным) вечером смотрю — бабуля идет. С каким-то человеком. Умытым, причесанным и в эльфийское одетым. Арагорн оказался. Заматерел, цель в глазах светиться начала. В общем, ничего такой парень. Ну, и новая компания, считай. Всех остальных-то я давно знаю, что в Лориэне, что в дома. И бабушка такая в голове: «Внуча, гляди, какой красавец. Королем будет, точно тебе говорю». Ну, мне-то что, король или нет, я эльф, вообще-то. Вам налево, мне направо… Но скучно. А бабуля его уболтала задержаться на несколько дней. Несколько дней, потом, конечно, растянулись, но я не о том. Нужно было сразу догадаться, что дело нечисто!

Но я не догадалась. Гуляли мы под сенью меллорнов, Арагорн рассказывал, как орков на досуге мочил, я рассказывала, как в детстве вышила звезду Феанора болгарским крестом, и дедуля потом со мной два века не разговаривал. В общем, болтали за жизнь. Ничто не предвещало. Пока однажды вечером (опять вечером? какое коварное время суток) Арагорн не предложил мне свою руку и сердце. И — оба-на! — бабуля в голове: «Внуча, не упускай свой шанс! У тебя есть два пути стать королевой: или Арагорн, или… нет, с Лихолесьем не выгорит, тамошний король слишком хорошо себя чувствует, чтобы внезапно уплыть. Внуча, выбора нет, соглашайся!» Ну бабушка! Я правда пошутила, когда в пятнадцать лет сказала, что хочу стать королевой! Честно-честно!

В общем, несмотря на повышенное давление (я уже говорила, что бабуля профессионально выносит мозг?), я Арагорну ничего определенного не ответила. Он, конечно, немного расстроился, но надежды не потерял. Сказал, я понимаю, что человек — это некомильфо, но мало ли, может, потом… Можно, говорит, я тебя буду своей девушкой считать? А мне что, жалко, что ли? Пусть считает. Ну и я его своим парнем звать стала. Забавно же. Развлечение, какое-никакое. Он даже про орков рассказывать перестал. Все про звезды, цветы, закаты. Романтика, в общем. Он потом в Имладрис поехал, а я еще у бабушки побыла.

Возвращаюсь…

Неладное я почуяла, еще когда меня на границе Глорфиндель встретил. С суровым выражением лица. Вы, конечно, не знаете, но суровый Глорфиндель — это большая редкость. До этого времени я его только веселым видела. А тут… в общем, струхнула я конкретно. Но вида не подаю, улыбаюсь, спрашиваю, что там как. А он сурово отвечает, что я своими выходками отца в могилу сведу. У меня глаза по яблоку: как???

Оказалось, что по версии Арагорна «девушка» — это без пяти минут жена. Вот так, не успеешь оглянуться, а уже и замужем. Конечно, без бабушки не обошлось: кто ж еще мог Арагорну такого наговорить, да еще чтобы он поверил?

Через неделю папу чаем отпоили. Хотя Линдир до сих пор зеленеет от одного запаха. Но так-то все в порядке было. Я вышивку закончила, другую начала. Все было спокойно. Пока вдруг к нам не стали приходить и приезжать всякие странные личности со всех концов Средиземья. Гномы в том числе. Линдир тогда посуровел, почти как Глорфиндель, но как-то обошлось. Потом пришли хоббиты с Арагорном. Арагорн предусмотрительно со мной наедине не оставался.

А потом приехал лихолесский принц, Леголас. Ох, папа, что ж ты меня дальше Лориэна не пускал-то?! Подумаешь, что мы давно с Лихолесьем связей не поддерживаем! Вот и поддержали бы!

Нет, вы не подумайте, я ничего, но он же такой хорошенький! Правда, грустный весь ходил. Дело у него было какое-то важное к папе, но папа сказал, что выслушает всех сразу, когда оклемается раненый хоббит. Так что Леголас ходил гру-устный…

Вот он так ходил, ходил, и я решила, что зачем он один ходит… И заговорила. Он и в самом деле повеселел. И оказалось, что с Арагорном они виделись, когда Арагорн кого-то к ним темницы привел (кажется, какого-то голлума). Сказал, что к ним редко кто-то новый заходит, кроме орков, что было приятно поговорить с кем-то, кто обошел почти весь мир. Что сам Леголас всю жизнь в своем королевстве провел, и поездка в Имладрис — первая в его жизни. Прямо родственная душа! Хотя я все-таки к бабушке ездила. И тут он говорит, что Арагорн ему рассказывал, что я его, Арагорна, девушка, и мы скоро поженимся.

О, Арагорн, если бы я умела, как бабушка, ты бы в тот момент узнал всё, что я о тебе думаю!

Говорю, девушка-то девушка, но про «пожениться» первый раз слышу. Я, говорю, о замужестве не думала, молода еще слишком.

Но дальше разговор уже не клеился.

А в тот же вечер… В общем, почти все собрались в каминном зале. Менестрелей послушать, то, сё. Леголас пришел тоже. И Арагорн.

Ой, бабушка, зря ты всё это устраивала. Потому что мой парень… Мой парень на Леголаса смотрел так, что мне стало неудобно. Да он его вообще глазами раздел почти! А меня никогда. Только звезды, только хардкор. А… о… у-у-у…

И вот. Мой парень — гей, а я дура. Поддающаяся чужому влиянию. Особенно бабушкиному. Вот что мне теперь делать?

Хорошо, если Леголас не такой. Тогда я могу уехать с ним в Лихолесье, и пусть они все тут делают, что хотят. А если нет? А если ему Арагорн понравился? Кругом этот Арагорн, варг его за ногу!

Так, не паниковать. Линдир сказал написать все, потом прочитать, и решение само в голову придет.

Перечитаю…

 

Хм. Если почитать, не такая уж и дура. Просто жертва обстоятельств и бабушки.

И решение действительно пришло.

Найти Леголаса и прямо спросить, кто ему больше нравится: я или Арагорн. Не мог же он не заметить, когда его глазами раздевали?

  

Ну все, пошла. Спасибо, Линдир.

 

_23.05.2014_


End file.
